


To love and protect

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday afternoon when his world changed. He and Juliet had gone down the beach some ways to check the traps in the ocean for fresh fish. It was unusually hot out and he could see she was trying not to look miserable in the heat. The ocean water was warm as it went just past their knees. It was much better than the sticky breeze that was blowing inland. (Ok, I decided to do another LOST flash-fic. This one is completely different.) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love and protect

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when his world changed. He and Juliet had gone down the beach some ways to check the traps in the ocean for fresh fish. It was unusually hot out and he could see she was trying not to look miserable in the heat. The ocean water was warm as it went just past their knees. It was much better than the sticky breeze that was blowing inland. Sawyer listened to Juliet as she gathered up the first batch of fish from the ingenious container Jin made using some rope and small branches. 

 

“Interesting how I ended up on this island. Do you know where your family came from? I mean originally? I used to love looking up that kind of stuff about my family before I got here to the island. Of course I had to do it through newspapers and stuff. Did you know my grandparents were owners of a sugarcane plantation? I hadn’t any idea until I came across a photo album filled with old newspapers. In 1950 they lost everything in a huge fire and decided to leave Cuba for the U.S. My grandfather used to tell me stories of the island when Rachel and I were kids. At the time I innocently asked: ‘Grandpa, why can’t we go there?’ He’d simply stated: ‘You’ll understand when you’re older.’

Sawyer had his back turned towards Juliet. As he looked up to answer Juliet, he noticed she’d disappeared. His mind was soon in a panic as he realized that the waves were becoming rougher and higher. He threw the fish trap aside and dove into the water. Less than a minute later he resurfaced. 

 

“Juliet!?”

 

Semi-swallowing his fear, he dove back into the water and tried to see as he swam. He could see her just up ahead. The rolling waves were rough, but he was a strong swimmer. Returning to the surface with her limp body in his arms, he frantically yelled for Jack.

 

“Doc!”

 

Jack dropped the water bottle he’d been filling and came sprinting towards the pair. Sawyer gently lay her in the sand as Jack looked at her.

 

“Sawyer, what happened?”

 

Sawyer ran a hand through Juliet’s sopping wet hair and then answered.

 

“A wave pulled her under. We were collecting the fish from the traps over there.”

 

Waiting impatiently, Sawyer watched as Jack examined her. 

 

“She’s not breathing.”

 

Begging was never Sawyer’s strongest suit, but somehow it was actually helping him deal with what was happening. 

 

“Come back to me blondie. You are not leaving me here.”

 

Holding his breath, Sawyer watched as Jack continued CPR on her. He could almost feel his heart beginning to break. Juliet was the first woman he ever truly loved. She changed his heart and his mind. He listened as Jack put in his own two cents worth.

 

“Juliet, you are the finest doctor I’ve had the pleasure of working with in a long time. It’s not time for you to go yet. I won’t let you.”

 

Sawyer watched as Juliet sputtered and began to cough, seawater expelling from her mouth. Jack continued his thought as Sawyer listened.

 

“Help me turn her onto her side.”

 

Sawyer could see the confusion written across Juliet’s pretty features as they turned her over. The coughing continued for a few minutes and then her breath came back to her. Although ragged. Sawyer sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair. 

 

“Don’t worry, your safe now. A sneaker wave got ya. But the doc here fixed ya up. No more fishing in the ocean for you.”

 

Sawyer had, had enough for one day. It was a Tuesday afternoon when his world changed, he’d almost lost the love of his life to the ocean.


End file.
